Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to an additive manufacturing apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the disclosure relate to an additive manufacturing apparatus including a plurality of build plates configured to move around a powder recovery chamber.
Powder bed technologies are some examples of additive manufacturing processes. However, in powder bed technology, as the build takes place in the powder bed, conventional additive manufacturing systems may use a large amount of powder, which may increase the associated costs with the process. Further, the higher build times of typical powder-based technologies could result in lower efficiencies of the associated additive manufacturing processes. The dwell time of the re-coater blade, i.e., the time taken by the blade to drive across the build plate, may affect the build times in these systems
Accordingly, there remains a need for an additive manufacturing apparatus that allows for minimization of powder usage and wastage in the additive manufacturing apparatus, and accelerated build times.